monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleipnira Ecology
In Game Information A uniquely evolved temnoceran that is extremely deceptive.It disguises itself as a gigantic reindeer to trick prey.Known to raid villages every begging of a new year. Taxonomy Order: Chelicerata - Family: Syclla Sleipnira is a unique temnoceran that existed since ancient times and that evolved to become ultimate predators.Of the few known relatives is Nerscylla Habitat Range Sleipnira can be found living in the Snowy Mountain,the Tundra,the Frozen Seaway,and the Polar Sea.It is sighted attacking the town. Ecological Niche Sleipnira are the apex predators in the areas they appear in.They rarely feed on Popos,Antekas,Blangos,Baggis,Bullfango,Bulldrome,Giaprey,Giadrome and Great Baggis since they prefer larger prey.Lagombi,Jade Barroth and Gamuto and even large predators such as Abiorugu,the rare Rajang, the rare Doragyurosu, Khezu, Red Khezu, Seregios, Tetsucabra, Barioth, Brachydios, Glacial Agnaktor, Deviljho, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Kirin and Blangonga fall prey to Sleipnira due to its hunting behavior.Kushala Daora an Harudomerugu are known to compete with Sleipnira due to its fear of Elder Dragons.Ukanlos are known to defeat Sleipnira.Aquatic monsters such as Zamitros and Tidal Najarala are challenging prey since Sleipnira can't ambush them from bellow the ground.However,it will still prey on them if they stray too far into land Biological Adaptations Sleipnira are known to disguise themselves as gigantic reindeer to fool prey.It does so by having flexible and stretchy muscles.Sleipnira have a gigantic needle at its abdomen which it stings prey with to mess up with their immune system and corrode their skin and body armor.Sleipnira can shake their bodies to scatter its white urticating hair which startles its prey and suffocate them if constantly inhaled.Sleipnira spew webs similar to spiders which it uses to hold their prey or make gigantic pitfall traps for their prey.Sleipnira can fire highly pressurized jets out of its mouth and tentacles made of digestive juices combined with body fluids from its prey to confuse its enemies.Sleipnira plant excess eggs on their tentacles which it can hatch in battle.Juvenile Sleipnira called Sleips will emerge and immediately help their parents.Sleipnira adapted their body fluids to survive in harsh frozen climates. Behavior Sleipnira are the apex predators in their environments and are known to eats most species of monsters it finds.It accomplishes so by following and observing its prey underground.When its prey stops to rest or is busy feeding,it will sew gigantic webs beneath them,essentially transforming the area into a huge pitfall trap.When its prey becomes stuck it will attack them viciously and suffocate them with its hairs.Sleipnira are known to fear Elder Dragons and will flee from them on site.However,it will still fight them when protecting its nest or a recent kill.It is also known to dislike human meat but will still attack them and sometime feed on them.Groups of Sleipnira will raid human villages every begging of a new year,or Winter Veil.Sleipnira will steal all sorts of items and take them to deep caves of their snowy habitats.It will then build gigantic nests made of these items and monster bones and hides.It will meld these items together using its digestive juices.Sleipnira will then gather in huge groups and will keep breeding (a group of Sleipnira will leave the nest every few days to bring prey to the nest members) till the begging of the spring where they lay eggs.The eggs will hatch after a few days,emerging as Sleips, and will be fed and protected by every Sleipnira in the nest.The Sleipnira will leave their offsprings at late summer.Excess egg that can't fit in the nest are planted on the parents tentacles for later use. A rumor existed that a group of fifty refugees once strayed in the spring into a Sleipnira nest thinking it to be a safe haven from monsters.All refugees were slain in a single night and their corpses were rumored to be found by the guild,all battered,sliced,bitten with many organs missing.These shows how protective parents Sleipnira are and how ferocious they are. Category:Monster Ecologies